


Plot

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to write a book - while being drunk.





	Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-23 07:15pm to 07:20pm  
> Inspiration: During dinner my sweet wife threw the second to eight line into the room. My stubborn mind immediately filled in the rest.

"So, what are we still missing?"

"A plot."

"A plot?"

"Yes, a plot."

"But I could have sworn we had one before we started."

"Yes, but then it ran off."

"It can't have run off."

"Of course it can't have, angel. But it still fled."

"Flat? It can't be flat."

Crowley tried not to slap his forehead.

"FLED, angel. Fled."

"Oh, right. But where is it then?"

"How should I know? I'm not the one reading myriads of books."

"A plot can't just disappear. Every good book has one."

"Yes, that's why it fled in the first place. A good book."

Aziraphale looked flustered.

"But we haven't even started yet."

"No, we haven't."

"But then we can still have one."

"No."

"Why not? Of course we can."

"A plot, as you will surely recall, discerns stories from randomness."

"Or sex scenes." Aziraphale added helpfully.

"Or sex scenes."

"Or random sex scenes."

"Angel…"

"Just saying."

"Can we please stop this now?"

"But we still need a plot."

"There are none."

"But…"

"They all ran off."

"But we need one."

"The plot bunny hopped away."

"Did you just say plot bunny?"

Crowley tried not to blush. It was all the angel's fault anyway.

"I'm so gonna remind you of this in the future."

"No, you will not."

"Oh, yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." And with that Crowley vanished into thin air. He so needed another drink.


End file.
